1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pet leash apparatus and stationary holders therefor, and more particularly, to a specially configured pet leash housing and stationary holder therefor, wherein the pet leash extends/retracts from the housing, when hand carried, or from the holder, when operably mounted therein. More particularly, the leash housing includes a batteryless energy source for powering a light in the pet leash upon movement of the pet leash relative to the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous structures for the containment of animals and other pets are known. In some situations, a pet owner or user may wish to tether the pet to a stationary holder, such as to a pole in the yard. In other situations, the user may wish to take the pet for a walk, but for a variety of reasons, cannot let the pet run free. Depending on the control and containment needed, the leash should be extendible and retractable, thus allowing the pet a certain amount of running space. In the situation wherein the user is walking the pet at dusk or at night, for safety, certain illumination of one or more of the user, the apparatus, or the pet may be desirable.
Dog tether apparatus, such as a leash, or leash handle, or leash stand and the like is known, such as exemplified by U.S. Patent Publication US 2005/0087148 (Rabello), published Apr. 28, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,263 (Schied et al.), issued Sep. 2, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,573 (McMullin), issued Nov. 23, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,302 (Bedient), issued Nov. 20, 2001.
Retractable pet leashes are known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,886,499 (Mesisner), issued May 3, 2005; 925,967; 6,694,922 (Walter et. al.), issued Feb. 24, 2004; and 4,501,230 (Talo), issued Feb. 26, 1985.
Further, combined retractable leash and illumination apparatus, in the form of a flashlight, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,054 (Matt et al.) issued Feb. 15, 2000.
Additionally, illuminated retractable pet leashes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,925,967 (Woodruff), issued Aug. 9, 2005; 6,877,889 (Peng et al.), issued Apr. 12, 2005; and 5,967,095 (Greves), issued Oct. 19, 1999.
Each of the above documents is believed to solve some problems of a pet owner. There is an ongoing need for improvements.